Charged-particle beam microscopy, which includes electron microscopy and focused ion beam microscopy, can be used to image samples at very small dimensions. For example, charged-particle beam microscopy can be used to investigate samples at dimensions smaller than what is possible using only light microscopy. Charged-particle beam microscopy may also reveal information that is not readily available through light microscopy, such as in relation to composition, crystallography, and topography of the sample.
However, conventional charged-particle microscopes typically suffer from a number of disadvantages compared to light microscopes. Conventional charged-particle microscopes are usually cumbersome to maintain and repair. For example, replacing worn or damaged internal components of a microscope may require specialized knowledge and extreme care so as not to contaminate the normally evacuated space within the microscope or damage the sensitive componentry.
Moreover, conventional charged-particle microscopes are typically complicated to operate, requiring extensive training. In addition, charged-particle microscopes are typically expensive and require the human operator who wants to image a sample to be present at a single user terminal that is locally connected to the microscope. Popular access to the benefits of charged-particle microscopy has therefore been severely limited.
Thus, it is desirable to provide charged-particle beam microscopy that permits relatively easy and reliable replacement of components. It is also desirable for a charged-particle beam microscope to be relatively easy to use and accessible.